1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of circuit interrupters for electrical power transmission and distribution and more particularly to a retention arrangement for a circuit interrupter that ensures the retention of the circuit interrupter in its mounting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of circuit interrupting devices in the electrical power distribution and transmission field are installed in mountings so as to be selectively removable from the mountings. For example, various types of mountings for diverse circuit interrupters are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,867,679 and 4,123,639.
While the mountings of the prior art may be generally suitable for their intended uses, it would be desirable to provide a retention arrangement for circuit interrupters that is easy to operate and that ensures retention of the circuit interrupter in its mounting especially where the dimensions of the circuit interrupter may vary from the nominal specified dimensions.